


Anthony Stark Picks a Fight

by Its_Just_Chemistry



Series: The Rhodey & Tony Stack [29]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Face Punching, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Implications of Racism, Iron Husbands, Justin Hammer is even more of a jerk than usual in this, M/M, Mild Blood, Minor Injuries, Nicknames, Out of Character, Protective Tony Stark, Punching, Racism, RhFe, Tony Stark saves the day, for plot purposes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-21
Updated: 2018-05-21
Packaged: 2019-05-09 16:00:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14719187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Its_Just_Chemistry/pseuds/Its_Just_Chemistry
Summary: Tony's not really sure what happened, but Justin's on the ground with his nose bleeding, and Rhodes is looking at him like a smitten Veronica Sawyer.





	Anthony Stark Picks a Fight

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AnaGP](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnaGP/gifts).



> Rated teen for swearing and mild racism.
> 
> Gifted to AnaGP.  
> I'm sorry for my absence. I love you dearly, and I can never thank you enough for everything. You'll forever be my conductor of light.
> 
> In my time away I have thought of you, and I wish I had been able to find the words to say something. And now that I have found them, I wish to use them to ask for your forgiveness, and of your current wellbeing.  
> I love you.
> 
> ——
> 
> Modern Highschool AU: Tony, Rhodey and Justin are all high schoolers. Justin is ooc just for plot purposes (though that doesn't change the fact he was still a jerk in the films). Characterization is definitely off.
> 
> Current Iron Husbands (or rather, boyfriends) is implied.
> 
> Hope you enjoy :)

Justin cries out in pain:

"Shit, Stark!"

And Tony snaps out from his daze to notice his fist is smeared with blood. The same blood that's spilling from Hammer's nose as he struggles to get back on his feet.

All Tony remembers was that he had walked in on something of a fight behind the main school building. Though it was less of a fight and more of Platypus taking Hammer's shit.

 

 

 

"Stark's a _menace_."

 

And James had calmly replied with, "I suppose we all see Tony in our own way." Yet the sentiment had clearly been spat through gritted teeth, and Tony had to admit he'd been flattered by that.

"Then I suppose that makes _you_ a menace _too_."

"I suppose it does—"

"But I guess _that_ shouldn't be much of a surprise anyways."

 

And suddenly the world fell silent, because it was clear what Hammer had been hinting at with the remark. And _that_ was the shade of Rhodes' _skin_. His beautiful, ebony skin.

The same skin on the arms which held Tony when he shattered. The same skin blessed with covering the frame of _James "Rhodey" Rhodes._

And that really pissed Tony off—

Though Rhodes was quick in taking the oblivious approach. "And what is _that_ supposed to mean?"

"I bet you're planning on robbing a convenience store once class ends, huh, _James_."

 

  
And then Tony stepped in, his presence only then becoming known as he walked— no, _stormed_ towards Hammer. His fists were clenched, and his mind filled with a rage-based haze, and he wasn't that sure what it was he was going to do, but it sure as hell wasn't going to be to continue spectating as the shit had finally started to hit the fan.

And Rhodey was speechless, as well as concerned.

And Hammer was just confused.

 

 

 

Now, Tony's looming above Hammer, staring down at him. _Hard_.

And he can see fear quickly find its way into the depths of Justin's eyes, because he's suddenly realized that Tony isn't _just_ the nerdy kid who's always lost in designing machines— he's like a highschool soldier, determined to protect his country no matter the cost. And that 'country', happens to go by the name of James "Rhodey" Rhodes.

Hammer somehow gets ahold of his footwork, quickly scrambling from the scene with his half slung backpack as he rushes down the sidewalk, finally aware that he'd picked the wrong fight with the wrong person. And Tony is just quiet as he watches.

But then Rhodey is standing next to him, studying his face with a mixture of astonishment, adoration, and worry. And Tony, finding it hard to stay angry under such a gaze, turns to Rhodes, face softened as he runs to hold Rhodey in his arms.

As he buries his face in the crook of James shoulder, he breathes a sigh of relief as he finds himself caught in the other boy's embrace.


End file.
